Heretofore in extracting type games such as pick-up-sticks, the sticks were dropped from a cylinder container falling outward into a random maze of buried and overlapping sticks. The player attempts to extract the topmost sticks from the heap without disturbing the underlying sticks. The player's turn ends when he nudges or moves an adjacent stick which leads to endless squabbles and sibling fights over whether the nearby stick actually moved.
Further, these prior art games involved little analytical activity and therefore had minimal educational value. The pile of sticks were structurally amorphous without order or discernable geometric relationships. No understanding or organized analysis was possible. Nothing was hidden which required evaluation. The player merely had to have a sharp eye and a steady hand.